Many bags, or cases, to carry various articles have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, and have heretofore included use of a variety of inserts and dividers in the bag or case to create multiple compartments therein (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,024 and 4,210,186 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,965). Various bags or cases have also been suggested, which have included cushioned inserts for fragile articles, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,010.
Bags or cases have been suggested and/or utilized which have included pockets or pouches appended to the main bag or case, for example, in an inside panel of the bag structure, and some of which have included Velcro strips or the like for releasable attachment of such pouches to primary bag structures. With respect to such bags, attention is drawn, for example, to U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 257,906 and 273,533, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,137, 3,001,566 and 4,431,041.
Various bags for carrying camera or video taping equipment have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, with such bags including the insert and divider mechanisms and appended pocket or pouch features noted above with regard to other bags and cases (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 257,906 and 273,533 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,041, 4,260,004 and 4,403,638).